Breakneck Speed
by Impala73
Summary: Alec is taking Magnus for a spin on his motor bike... they're going rather fast aren't they?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the shadowhunter franchise**

* * *

The lights flashed past, blurring together, Magnus could feel the icy wind biting at his skin, whipping back his hair. He shifted closer to Alec, his boyfriend expertly manoeuvring the motorbike, weaving through the traffic; he had picked Magnus up from college and they were driving out of the city for the weekend, they had been together for a year.

Alec glanced at the speedometer; it was showing well over 100. He could feel Magnus close behind him,  
"Alec!" He yelled, trying to be heard over the rushing wind "Alec, slow down, we're going to fast,"  
"It's fine Magnus, c'mon it's fun!" Alec yelled back  
"Alec, please! You're scaring me!"  
"Fine, but first tell me you love me,"  
"Alec I love you, I'll always love you, you know that!"  
"Yeah I love you to Magnus, give me a hug,"  
Magnus wrapped his arms even tighter around Alec's waist, pulling himself close to his boyfriend,, burrowing his face in the warm leather of his jacket, breathing in the smell of his cologne and leather,  
"Hey Magnus," Alec called "Can you take my helmet off and put it on, it's really bugging me" Confused Magnus gently pulled off Alec's helmet and pushed it down to cover his own head, Alec felt the rush of cold air blasting his skin,  
"Alec please, please slowdown, I've done what you've asked,"  
"I know, Magnus, thank you, I…"

Magnus felt drowsy, his whole body felt like it was being weighed down, he opened his eyes, bright lights shone above; he slowly shifted his limbs, pushing himself into a sitting position his groggy mind came to the conclusion that he was in a hospital,  
"Hey…" Izzy said as she walked in, seeing Magnus was awake.  
"Izzy, hi, what happened?" Magnus said sleepily  
"you… you don't remember?" Izzy asked quietly "you don't remember the crash? You and Alec were going so fast and you crashed and," Izzy's voice faltered as she turned her face away  
"Izzy, Izzy where's Alec? He's okay right," Magnus suddenly very awake, concern overflowing in his voice "IZZY!" Izzy looked at the ground  
"Alec… he… Magnus…" tears dripped down Izzy cheeks,  
"No, NO!" Magnus was struggling to breathe; it felt like his heart had been ripped out his chest, there was no way; it couldn't be true, Izzy tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he pulled away,  
"Magnus…" He gave in and fell into Izzy's arms, they cried, Izzy felt Magnus shudder as he leant against her, her own tears dripping into his hair.

 _"_ _Magnus, Magnus please pick up, we're worried about you"  
_ _"_ _Magnus, Izzy again, please, Alec wouldn't want you to shut yourself off like this"  
"Magnus, its Jace, c'mon man, Izzy's worried to hell, you're basically family, everyone wants to hear from you,"  
"Hi Magnus, its Clary, I… I just wanted to make sure that you're okay, no one's seen you since… since the funeral, just give us a call okay?"  
"Hello, this is Robert Lightwood, Magnus, I know things weren't always seen eye to eye, but you're family, and everyone's worried, we… we have some stuff of Alecs that… that we thought you might like, please, call us."_

Magnus clicked off the answer machine; he sat, cuddled in the living room, it was dark with all the blinds drawn, he flicked between the channels disinterested in all that was on; he gave up, turning off the TV and tossing the remote on the table, littered with takeout boxes and tissues. He shifted so that he was staring at the ceiling, his eyes dead. Alec had saved him. The brakes had failed and at some point down the road Alec had noticed that, and so he had heard Magnus tell him how much he loved him, felt his arms around him one last time, before giving Magnus his helmet, making sure he would be safe, that he would survive… and he had, but, living without him; trying to get through each day without Alec, without crying, he just didn't know how.

Six months since the accident. Magnus was adjusting to life, trying to get things together. He visited Alec every week, usually with Izzy, he had started going to college again. Most of Alec's things had been donated to charity, family had taken various momentums; so had Magnus.

One year, one year exactly, Magnus mulled this thought over in his mind as he sat in class; old leather jacket, drainpipe jeans; he and Izzy were meeting for coffee later. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder,  
"Do you have a pen?" the guy asked,  
"Uh, sure," Magnus reached into his bag and passed him a pen. After that he tried to concentrate on what the professor was saying. Five minutes later the class was over.  
"Thanks," the boy said, smiling, pressing the pen in Magnus' hand "I'm Angel by the way," he said, extending a hand  
"Magnus… Bane"  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around Magnus, maybe we could get a drink some time?" Angel said with a little wink as he walked past, gently brushing against Magnus.

Later Magnus was sat on the grass, chatting away, he told Alec about class and how the coffee shop had changed the tables around; he paused before mentioning how this boy in his class had asked him out for a drink,  
"Would you… would you mind if I went for a drink with him?" Magnus asked, at that moment the wind blew and Magnus could have sworn that he heard Alec's laughter in the wind, a smile slowly crept over his face, "Thanks Alec, I love you."


End file.
